These Dreams
by Bree-2006
Summary: After the breakup of the Titans Starfire left earth, but after finding her world boring she came back and became famous catching the eye of an old friend. Her life when the team split. Oneshot slight RobStar Kind of sequel to Here by me


**These Dreams**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans I swear to you that DC does!**

**AN: This is kinda the sequel to Here By Me (Another one shot by yours truly) I would have made it a chappy but…It was a one shot! So that didn't work so well. But Everyone that reviewed wanted a sequel in Stars POV so I said 'Why not'. I'm also coming out with a new chapter fic soon called Collapse. Its of course a Rob/Star fic but I wont give away the plot because I don't want anyone to steal my idea, lets just say it's a good one. LOOK OUT FOR IT!**

**Well here it is…another one shot (very unfluffy)**

* * *

**Spare a little candle  
Save some light for me  
Figures up ahead  
Moving in the trees  
White skin in linen  
Perfume on my wrist  
And the full moon that hangs over  
These dreams in the mist**

We had simply grown apart.

I had not wished to leave, but we were no longer a team. I had nothing there on earth to depend on. So I had figured going back to my native planet was my only option,

I hadn't told them anything about my departure; couldn't find a way to tell my loved ones that I was going back to my home world.

I found leaving easier when no one else knew I was going, where it was impossible for them to beg me to stay. Although many people would have called me selfish because even I knew that my friends deserved an explanation from me, I wouldn't be able to bear seeing their faces as I lifted off the ground and flew towards the heavens.

I silently hoped my friends wouldn't forget me, which was the one thing that frightened me the most. I couldn't bear to not live amongst their memories. I knew even before leaving that if I had left they might forever spite me, hate me with a fiery passion that burned with every thought of me. As much as I didn't want that I had to accept it. My friends were splitting up, going their separate ways, and that's where I needed to go as well.

**  
Darkness on the edge  
Shadows where I stand  
I search for the time  
On a watch with no hands  
I want to see you clearly  
Come closer than this  
But all I remember  
Are the dreams in the mist**

I remembered when the City first began to tear apart. When you couldn't even walk down the street without falling into cracks and holes newly formed in the cement. My friends and I had tried so hard to fix them, just to find a way to save the City from the complete destruction it was facing.

Then it had happened, almost in the blink of an eye.

Someone attacked us, someone horrible and ready for revenge. My friends and I had rushed out of the tower and headed to the centre of the city, prepared for a long battle. When we had reached our destination, we fought like we had done so many times before. But it wasn't enough, and we were defeated.

I had almost lost my best friend in the attack. I watched as the Madman Slade tore his skin painfully and left him there to die in the street. In the end he was spared, but…

we had lost the City completely.

**  
These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away**

Then the constant fighting came.

Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg would constantly bicker. Friend Raven would just sit in her room and read, while Robin…Robin would gloat.

I was forced to ask them why things were beginning to stray.

"Things are different now Starfire, age is catching up with us…we wont be able to fight beside each other for much longer." I just stared out at our broken City, one that did not need us to protect it any longer.**  
**

We were stuck in this animosity we called a world. I couldn't picture such beauty being torn from those who were sworn to protect it. Time seemed to speed up after the Rekma's had formed and now years have passed since the days we were all together, living in the wonderful City that we all had called our home. Days are now restless; dreams are only figments and memories of the days when life almost seemed perfect.

**  
Is it cloak n dagger  
Could it be spring or fall  
I walk without a cut  
Through a stained glass wall  
Weaker in my eyesight  
The candle in my grip  
And words that have no form  
Are falling from my lips**

I try not to let it harm me. The memories of the happy times my friends and I shared keep me going. Although I miss them dearly I know that because of them I am who I am, I am stronger.

But I have yet to move on.

Even Tamaran became boring compared to the life I had lived on earth.

I came back, not truly expecting to see my friends again. I moved back to the crime infested Jump City, living on the streets and in abandoned buildings. But unexpectedly one day I was given a chance to takes pictures to earn the money I needed for a home. I did it and soon became Top Model 2009.

I meant nothing to me, no matter where I went I was still alone. People knew my false name; they thought I was beautiful…

But I did not feel like it.

I did interview after interview, pretending to be happy. But my old friends never left my mind.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away

In my dreams I still see my friends playing video games and fighting over processed meat. I can still see Robin hording over documents and papers while Raven meditates in a corner.

I can see them all, joyous and happy as if nothing could break their spirits.

I miss Raven's lectures, Beast Boy's pranks, and Cyborg's antics. I miss their laughter and smiles.

I miss Robin's seriousness…I miss Robin.

There's something out there  
I can't resist  
I need to hide away from the pain  
There's something out there  
I can't resist

I miss how we could talk; the friendship we shared was different than it was with the others. I miss the way he explained things to me. Now I have to find them out for myself. I miss the way he would call my name when we were alone. And hug me when I needed the comfort.

I miss my Best friend…I miss the man I love.

The sweetest song is silence  
That I've ever heard  
Funny how your feet  
In dreams never touch the earth  
In a wood full of princes  
Freedom is a kiss  
But the prince hides his face  
From dreams in the mist

I am sitting on my bed and in my hand is a picture. We are all standing side to side, laughing and smiling as if the world would end if we did not. It was taken so many years ago…

My phone begins to ring and I turn to the sound. I reach over and take it off my bed side table.

These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away

"Hello?"

"Hi Star"

I smile the largest smile I've had in years for I know the voice all too well. I feel tears well up in my eyes and I grip the phone tighter in my hand.

"Hello Robin…"

These dreams go on when I close my eyes  
Every second of the night I live another life  
These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside  
Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away

* * *

**I know…what happens next? I don't know so I'm hoping you all do. If not well then this fic is pointless! But thank you for reading it anyways.**


End file.
